Mirror fun
by Taopu
Summary: A little fanfic which was posted for basketballpoetssociety's OTP battle. It's just about these two dorks making love...in front of the mirror.


**A/N: Hello guys~**

**Aaaaand again another fanfic. This one was posted for basketballpoetssociety OTP battle in Tumblr and since that is over I thought 'Why not posting it here?'. So yeah ,here is story number 1 "Mirror fun" which is an erotic/smut story (a bit short but meh~ maybe I will edit something in this story one day :D).**

**English isn't my native language so there might be possible mistakes and I am SO SORRY for that ._. And sorry that it turns to be a rather short smut fic.  
**

**These characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Soft moans and breathing could be heard from the bedroom. The light was dimmed ,clothes spread all over the floor and two men unleashed their lust and passion and made sweet love.

Aomine sat on the edge of the bed with Kagami on his lap, naked and kissed him all over his body. He stroke lighty with his lube covered fingers over his lover's sides, sending shivers down Kagami's spine. Light kisses were given on his neck and the redhead grabbed on the blue hair and sighed.

The red haired teen felt a finger on his entrance and whimpered.

"A-aomine" Kagami whispered. He felt the fingers deep inside him and Aomine started to scissor them and after a minute he found his sweet spot.

Seirin's ace jolted and gasped holding Aomine beneath him kissed his lover passionately.

"Feeling good?" The tanned man asked. The redhead nodded slightly and leaned on his shoulder and stared at Aomine with half-closed eyes. Aomine closed the distance between them by planting his lips onto Kagami's.

"You look so adorable, you know that?" he chuckled "Here , look at yourself"

And with that he put his hand on Kagami's chin and turned his head from him so the redhaired male had to look behind him….to see his own reflection in the mirror. He blushed madly and tried to look away.

"Aomine, you dummie! N-no, I don't want-!"

"Shhhh, hey don't look away and watch yourself very closely." As he whispered into his ear he turned his body around with Kagami's back on his chest. Kagami protested but in the end it was effortless.

The red haired man closed his eyes to avoid his reflection. It was very embarassing.

"Please…Taiga" Aomine murmured and licked Kagami's earlobe. "Open your eyes and look at you. At us."

After a while Kagami slowly opened his eyes and watched through his half-opened eyes the image in front of him: Both of them were panting hard and sweating, Kagami's cheek became deep red and his legs were wide spread and he could see his and Aomine's leaking erections.

"Watch closely, Taiga….witness with your own eyes our lovemaking" The bluehead purred as he poked with his penis at the entrance and slowly entering his boyfriend.

Kagami moaned softly but he still kept his eyes on the mirror. He could see everything right now,how Aomine's shaft disappeared inside him and it was such an erotic sight. When Kagami got used to Aomine's size, Touou's ace began to move. They both groaned when Aomine speeded up and soon loud skinslapping could be heard.

"A-aomine" Kagami's moans were getting louder and he looked at Aomine in the mirror. This sex was more intense especially because of the reflection since they could see how they fucked and it gave additional pleasure to both of them.

It was like heaven. Aomine could feel how hot and tight Kagami was ,muscles tightening like crazy everytime he hit his prostate. Pushing that sweet button made the redhaired male scream loudly and he would move erratically.

"D…daiki , I can't." The redhead lost control over his body as he rode Aomine with passion. The dark-skinned man interwined their fingers, grapped Kagami's shaft to pump it and whispered " Me too, Taiga. Shit…Let's come together".

After a few thrusts the couple reached its climax, moaned loudly and they were feeling just pure bliss. When they managed to calm down, Aomine and Kagami glared at the reflection and saw themselves how the redhead just leaned against the other one's chest ,still breathing hard and Kagami's private parts were exposed.

The redhead covered himself with his hand.

"Gosh I can't believe I just watched myself how I had sex with you, Ahomine"

"But you have to admit it was pretty hot" Aomine smirked.

"Jerk" Kagami murmured.

"What? It's not like you didn't enjoyed it"

"Oh hell, shut up" Kagami felt that his cheeks are hot once again.

"Hmmm~ you really look sexy when you're like this with your-"

Aomine couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he got blown by Kagami.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"I told you to shut up. This is too embarassing, okay?"

"Oh come on. As if you-"

"If you don't shut up I swear we won't do this again"

The dark-skinned man got the message and was silent. There is no way he wouldn't want to have sex with him again in front of the mirror. This alone made him smile slyly.

Kagami yawned.

"I'm tired…let's go sleep"

"Okay, okay" But Aomine couldn't stop grinning and wondered how long he had to wait before they would do it again.


End file.
